Dr Cullen, you have a visitor
by AriRae
Summary: Slash. One-shot. Jasper has an ache that only Dr. Cullen can remedy. All-lemon.


Dr. Cullen, you have a visitor.

Rated M

Edward/Jasper

Characters not mine.

This is my first slash fanfic and my first fanfic in 13 years! All my mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

The bed was so warm. I knew I soon as a got up I'd be fine, but for now, I did not want to move. Jasper snuggled into my side as if knowing the difficulty I was having getting motivated this morning. I stretched and sighed as I extracted myself from his grip and sat on the edge of the bed.

He snuggled into my pillow, his face peaceful. I smiled down at him and brushed a curl from his forehead.

"Don't go." He croaked.

I chuckled to myself, "Gotta pay the bills babe."

He smiled and cracked an eye at me. "I'll get up too."

"No, no, no. Just go back to sleep, it's too early. Enjoy your day off." I kissed my forehead. "I love you."

His smiled broadened, "I love you too!"

Last night, we had been together for four months and I had finally grown the balls to tell him how I felt. I think I loved him from our very first date, but had restrained myself. Maybe it's too early, but we agreed, it sure didn't feel like it.

I chuckled again at his enthusiasm.

I kissed him once more and got ready for the day.

By lunch, I was in the groove. I was seeing my patients, listening to complaints, and offering remedies. I glanced at the clock; I had 20 minutes before my next patient.

My intercom beeped, "Dr. Cullen?"

"Yes Bella?"

"You have a visitor."

I was scratching down some notes, "Ok, let them in."

The only visitors I got in my office were other doctors and occasionally my mother. She loved to see my family practice and gush over me.

The door pushed open and I saw blond curls come forward.

"Hey!" I smiled broadly at him. He was smiling back at me while shutting the door.

"Hi babe." He replied shyly. "Is it a bad time?" He was glancing around my office. It was full of shelves which were full of books. I had a large wooden desk near the farthest wall, a couch, and coffee table. A little room to the side was my private bathroom.

"No, I've got a little time. I have another patient in about 15 minutes." I stood up and made my way around my desk.

As I approached him, I took in his appearance. He looked well-rested and gorgeous. Black leather jacket, a t-shirt, his faded blue jeans, and boots; he must have ridden his motorcycle here.

When I looked back up to his face, his expression was frozen.

"Babe, what's wrong?" I held his shoulders.

He looked down my chest. "Jesus Edward, you tryin' to give me a heart attack. You look fuckhot."

I laughed, forgetting how much Jasper loved my glasses. And he's never seen me in my lab coat. Beneath my lab coat was my usual business shirt, tie, and slacks.

"You like, huh?" I looked into his sparkling blue eyes and he nodded methodically. He let out a small growl as he pulled me forward by my belt loops and captured my lips. I felt my heart accelerate as I opened my mouth to receive his tongue and moaned. His erection rubbed against the front of my slacks. There was no way to hide my arousal in these pants.

"Oh god, babe," I panted breaking the kiss. "I can't."

Jasper kissed down my neck, "I have a confession. I called in a favor." I blinked, confused. He continued, "I'm your next patient. Are you mad?"

"What? You…" The realization hit me. Oh. OH! He was smiling at me, biting his lower lip. "I am so not mad right now."

He laughed, kissing me gently, "I'm here as a patient Dr. Cullen. I have a valid concern." He stepped back seriously.

"Oh my apologies, Mr. Whitlock," I straightened my jacket and addressed him professionally. "What seems to the issue?"

He stepped back toward my desk, rubbing his hand over his chest. "I have this burning, broken feeling in my chest."

"That sounds serious," I approached him slowly, straightening my glasses.

"Yeah, it is. I also feel this fluttering in my stomach."

"How long have you had these symptoms?" I asked, trying my damnedest to not break into a smile.

He leaned against my desk, thinking deeply. "I would say, about four months." He nodded. "But the worst of all," he paused, "Dr. Cullen..." I shivered when he said my name.

He turned, leaning his weight on his hands, and pushing his jean clad ass toward me. "I have this deep ache in my pelvis."

I blinked and let out a sharp breath. I nodded and approached him slowly. "I understand, Mr. Whitlock. I've seen this before."

"You have?" He looked over his shoulder at me.

I nodded, placing my hands on his hips and grinding my erection against his ass. "Yes, I have just what you need."

Jasper threw his head back, "Oh thank god, Dr. Cullen. I would do anything for some relief."

"I'll have to prepare for the procedure, Mr. Whitlock. If you could please remove your jacket, shirt, belt, and I will be with you shortly."

"Yes, Dr. Cullen." My cock twitched. I locked my office door as I made my way to my private bathroom. I released a long breath, and started toeing off my shoes. I know I have condoms in here; I have samples of all kinds I give out to my patients. _There they are!_

I placed what I needed in my lab coat pocket and entered my office. Jasper was still bracing himself against the desk, but he was shirtless and his jeans were unbuttoned. He glanced up at me and swallowed thickly, "My god, Dr. Cullen."

He was probably a little shocked. I stood before him naked, except for my coat and glasses. My erection peeked through the coat opening.

I smiled at him. "Alright Mr. Whitlock, are you ready for your procedure?" I walked slowly toward the desk.

Jasper nodded slowly, watching my every move. I picked up a clipboard and scribbled something down for good measure. I replaced the pen into my breast pocket of my coat.

I cleared my throat, "Ok, Jasper? May I call you Jasper?"

"Please do," he smiled at me.

I walked behind him, "I'm going to take a few notes, see if there anything unusual before we start." I placed my hands on his neck, "Are my hands cold?"

"No." he strangled out.

I ran my hands down his body, prodding in places. My hands brushed to the front of his body and skimmed over his nipple piercings, he gasped.

"Does that hurt right there?" I asked 'worriedly'.

Jasper spoke over his shoulder, "Just a little sensitive." I nodded and continued. I rubbed over his abs along the top of his jeans which hung low on his hips. He pushed his ass out toward my crotch.

"Ok, everything seems normal there Jasper."

"Mmmm, good," Jasper replied.

"Jasper, I'm going to prep you for the treatment. Are you ready?"

Jasper nodded his head enthusiastically. "Yes, Dr. Cullen. I just want to feel better."

I retrieved the lube from my pocket, "That's what I'm here for Jasper."

I lowered Jasper's jeans and took in a sharp breath when I realized he was wearing no underwear.

"Something wrong, Dr. Cullen?" Jasper asked innocently.

I gulped, "No, no. Everything looks perfect."

I squeezed the lube into my right hand. I used my left to brush Jasper's lower back to warn him. He groaned as my lubed fingers brushed his hole. "Is this the spot Jasper?"

"Mmmm, yes, right there," His eyes were closed and he was rocking his body toward me.

I dipped the tip of my finger in, he gasped. "I can feel the tightness you were talking about." Jasper nodded. "I'll try to alleviate some of that."

"More please, Dr. Cullen."

I smiled and kissed his shoulder. "I'm sorry Jasper, but I cannot rush this, I have to make sure your body will accept the instrument." He moaned wantonly.

I pushed my finger all the way inside him and brushed his prostate. He threw his head back. "I think it's working," he gasped.

I smiled into his neck, nodding. I added a second finger. "We must complete the whole series or you may relapse."

My cock could barely stand it any longer. I bit at his shoulder while I stretched him to distract my own pulsing need.

"I think you're ready Jasper."

"Oh thank god Dr. Cullen. I feel like I've waited forever for your cure."

I rolled the condom on and applied lube. I kissed down his spine. "Jasper, you shouldn't feel any pain, but there will be a large prick." I started laughing at my own words.

Jasper's body shook with laughter to the point where we were at a standstill, both of us trying to control our amusement.

Jasper was shaking his head chuckling when I lined my cock up to his ass. His laughter died as I began pushing inside him.

"Oh god, that feels wonderful Dr. Cullen"

I hummed in agreement, trying to control my body. I did not want to come yet.

Once my cock was pushed deep inside of him and I regained some of my breathing, I gripped his hips.

"Jasper, I'm going to make the treatment last as long as I can for the full effect."

Jasper let out a frustrated groan and peered at me over his shoulder. "Please Dr. Cullen, just fuck me," he urged.

I snapped my hips and he gasped out. "I'll do what I can," I replied as I pulled out and pounded back in.

"Oh fuck!" Jasper leaned down on his elbows as I began to relentlessly pound into him. "Dr. Cullen!"

I smiled at that. I loved hearing it. I slapped my hips against his ass again and again. I watched my cock sliding in and out of his beautiful ass. I was going to come too fast. I needed to see his face.

"Jasper?" I panted.

"Yes, Dr. Cullen," he panted in return.

"I need you to change your position." He nodded as I pulled out. I yanked his jeans off his legs; luckily he had removed his boots already. I flipped him on his back, his body covering my desk. I love this desk. Pulling his legs up and toward his body and I slammed back into his hole.

He threw his head back in a gasping moan, the cords of his neck straining.

I continued to thrust my hips against his as I examined his body. "I see this looks quite painful, I have some salve that should help." I poured lube in my hand and stroke his deep red cock.

"Fuck! Dr. Cullen, I don't think I can take much more!"

I felt my own release catching up with me. "Say it again!" I urged.

Jasper looked at me confused, breathing heavily. He smiled, "Dr. Cullen?"

I let out a deep growl and thrust hard. "Again!"

I pumped his cock faster, his back arched, "Oh god, harder Dr Cullen!"

I moved faster, "Yeah, yeah." I was losing all coherent thoughts.

Jasper gripped his hair tightly, "Right there, Dr. Cullen, please."

I was hitting his prostate with every pass. His body tightened as he let out a howl and his cum shot onto his stomach in streams.

"Oh god," his ass tightened around my cock and I pulsed into the condom as he fluttered around my cock. "Fuck!"

I collapsed onto him, both of us breathing heavily. He smiled up at me, "That was ho-" I covered his mouth as the intercom beeped. I forgot to put my phone on 'do not disturb'.

"Dr. Cullen?" Bella's voice rang out.

"Yes, Bella?" I sounded pretty calm for having one the best orgasms in my life. My cock was still buried in Jasper's ass.

"It looks like you're 1:30 isn't coming."

I tried to not laugh as Jasper's body shook in amusement. I glared at him, "Oh, did they call in a cancellation?"

"No," she replied, "But I'll let you know if Mr. Butkus reschedules."

_Mr. Butkus? Really, Jasper?_ He was shaking to control his laughter.

"Thank you Bella." I ended the intercom and pressed 'do not disturb'.

I uncovered his mouth and giggles poured out of him. His eyes were wet as he tried to control himself. I joined in as well.

"Mr. Butkus? Was I supposed to kiss your butt?" I asked teasingly.

He laughed at me, "Well, I couldn't be Mr. Butfuk, could I? That's not very subtle!" He started laughing again.

"I love you," I said softly

His laughter softened as he looked into my eyes, "I love you too baby."

He was still smiling up at me as I pulled from his body and got a towel to clean up. "You are something else, Mr. Whitlock."

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen."

After cleaning up, dressing and more kissing, I walked him to my office door.

He smiled at me and passed Bella's desk winking at her, "Bye Bella."

She smiled in return, "Have a nice day, Mr. Butkus!"

Jasper just laughed, but I felt my face flame red as Bella turned to me knowingly.

I cleared my throat and returned to my office.

What do you think? :) Thanks for reading! AriRae


End file.
